Forbidden Love
by Fate-chan2015
Summary: Fate's world is going to crash. What happens after she leaves her mother? Enjoy! Nanofate M rated! FUTA WARNING
1. Chapter 1 Our destiny

**_Forbidden love_** ** __**

Chapter 1

Hallo my name is Fate Testarossa and I am an Angel. My mother Preccia is the queen of the angels. I and my mother have a secret. My father is a good man but we have a problem. His name is Shiro Takamachi and he is a d- e-v-i-l. And so I am half angel and half devil. The biggest problem is that he is the king of the devils. He has a wife and doesn't know he had me as his daughter. Many angels questioned my mother about her king but she always tells them he is dead.

,,Fate can you come here please?'' called a warm voice which belonged to my mother

,,Yes mother what is it?'' I looked questioned at her

,,You are turning 16 next week and there will the form of your body change. Into a devil or an angel'' The last sentence my mother looked pained.

I became so angry and scared that I felt tears in my eyes well up

,,Why can't I decise it on my own mother its unfair! I want to be an angel who helps peaple not a demonic devil!''

,,I know my daughter but I can't do anything about it''

I cried

Something an angel can but not all devils can cry

My mother supportet me and so the day of my birthday came. I was afraid if I get my angel wings I wanted for so long or the devil ones. I was scared.

I was born in arternoon and we held my birthday party for the _princess_ in the morning because my mother feared my body began to change beforehand.

,,My princess congratulations for your 16 year in life'' a tall man bowed before me

,,I am happy that you congratulate me'' I telled him politely

The sun was nonewere to be found and the party was over. Me and my mother went to my room and telled the bodygards to not let enyone pass.

I did something that I did not for the past 10 years

,,Mama I am scared'' my mother was shocked and hugged me tightly she could already feel it and she did not like it

,,Fate my baby please be strong now for both of us''

In the moment of sadness I felt my body turn hot and I cried at the pain that caused in my body.

I looked at my hand and my nails began to grow. I knew what this meant.

,,Noooooooo!'' I screamed

,,Fate!''

I felt my bag burn and then two black wings popped out with a demon tail. My head hurt as the horns began to grow. My life was at the end. I changed fully and now I was that what I did not want. A devil.

,,Mum'' My voice was a little darker

My mother cried but I could not hear it. My mind was black I could feel it because I was seeing all the things in front of my eyes red. My blood was boiling.

,,This can't be happening mother what do I do now I am a devil'' I cried quiet

,,My Fate I believed in god this not to happen but now you can't stay here. I contact your father and-''

I hugged my mother and pleadet not to do it but all she did was smile warmly at me

,,Fate my angel please this will cause more pain in my heart than yours. But you can't stay here the other angels must be worried if they see you''

,,Yes mother I understand''

The next day my mother asked the king of the devils to come to heaven because mother wanted to discuss something with him.

,,Welcome king Shiro''

,,Thanks queen Preccia''

,,So you can remember the night we had one year before you became the king?''

He looked serius ,,Yes I can remember why?''

,,Well I did not tell you the result of this. Fate please come in''

And then I stepped in and in there was a man who looked a little like me he had my red eyes

He looked at me and then at my mother

,,Who is this girl?''

My mother did not wait to tell him ,,She is your daughter and she turned 16 yesterday almost same as yours''

He was stunned. ,,Are you serius? Why did you not tell me that I had a daughter with you? 16 years? Ah! She is half half Preccia! Did she change into a devil? Oh I can see it she has my eyes.

My other daughter has blue ones. Its funny a devil with blue eyes.''

,,So... hallo nice to meet you I am Fate Testarossa''

,,Nice to meet you too my name is Shiro Takamachi and you can call me father if you want'' He smiled a very lovingly smile at me for a devil

,,Yes father'' I said with respeckt at my new family member

,,Good. Now Preccia why did you call me to heaven? To tell me I have a daughter from you?''

,,No Shiro. I came to ask you if you can make Fate part of your family in the underworld because as you see she changed into a devil''

,,Hm… I think its not a problem since she is a year older than my daughter and my wife can't blame since we weren't even married yet. What do you think Fate? Do you want to start a new life with your father?''

,,I don't know. All I know is that devils are always evil and you don't look evil this iritates me''

,,Who did you tell that we are evil?''

,,The other angels. But no I don't have a problem to come with you if I can see my mother often''

,,Your wish is grandet''

And so the next day was my moving to the underworld. I was very currius because he said something about another daughter of him. Does that mean that I am gonna have a sister?

I don't dislike the idea but I am a little scared. Is she gonna respect me or is she gonna hate me because I am only a half devil.I questioned myself hooe her look must be. I know that she has blue eyes but the rest is unknown. I am excidet.

,,Hallo Fate I am here to bring you to your new home!''

,,Yes, father''

I went out of my room and smiled warmly at my mother. I could somehow prevent my devil form from going berserk and hide it. I went to my new father and smiled at him warmly.

We sat in the black, red limousine. It was so dark but my new eyes could easily see in the darkness in which I would fall from now on.

,,Can you see Fate?'' called the male voice with belonged to my new found father

,,Yes father my eyes changed a while ago fully. But I have an other question''

,,What is it my daughter?''

,,Does your wife know about me? And how many family members do you have in the underworld''

,,Yes she knows and I have a single daughter. Her name is Nanoha. My wife is a very warm and loving person. She liked you before she even sees you!''

So my _sisters_ name was Nanoha. ,,Yes?''

,,Yes she wants to see her half daughter since she has only one. My wife wanted more children but I could not because of my work as the king''

,,Yes I understand''

We were in the underworld in no seconds. I looked around only to see places I could not see with my angel eyes before. It was beautiful. Why did I thing devils are evil in the first place?

,,One thing is very beautifull about you because you have my eyes yes but your hair color? Do you know whom who you have it?''

,,No and I can tell you why. I had auburn hair as yours and when I began to change to an angel it was white. Then after my end tranformation to a devil it was blond. Its the same as my eyes. I had green ones then blue and now red ones.''

,,Ah Is that so?''

,,Yeah'' he looked at me serius once again

,,Its hard to imaginate this Fate. So your eyes and your hair changed two times?''

,,Yes''

,,Thats misterius oh! See this is my castle. My wife and daughter are in the dining hall. Want to join us my daughter?''

,,I would love to father''

Once we went in the castle I was amazed just how good my new eyes can see in the dark because what mother said me is that devils don't like the light. We walked elegand and slow to the dining hall. Once we made it inside my new eyes were fixed on oone person in the room. She looked not older that me. This must be Nanoha. And this…

,,Hallo Fate-san'' said the woman devil

,,Hallo queen Takamachi'' I said shyly and steped behind my father

,,Oh dear you can't do this call me mother''

,,But you are not my mother'' I burried my face in the back of my father

,,Oh sorry was I to fast. You can call me aunt then. I it better?'' I noddet

,,Good do you want to meet your new sister Fate?'' said Shiro

I noddet again and then a auburn haired girl with blue eyes came to my direction

,,Hi Fateonee-chan I am Nanoha and I am excited to have new sister as beautiful and cool as you''

,,Ehm… Yes me too Nanoha''

,,Nanoha my daughter can you show your new stster around?''

,,Yes papa its my pleasure!'' I blushed as she siad that with a very cheerful smile I liked at first sigh

,,So Fateonee-chan would you like to see where you will live from now on?''

,,Yeah?'' I said shyly and she grabbed my hand

,,Dear do you think this is a good think for Nanoha?''

,,Yes I was shocked too darling. I had a second daughter and I did not knew it. I believe Nanoha and Fate will like each other more than you think.'' he smiled at his questioned looked wife

,,So Fateonee-chan you are one year older than me and you like to read books and to study?''

,,Yes most of the time I am at my room and read only because I could not go out so much becase of my mother''

,,Hm… this is sad. I am a very agresive type and I like to go outside and play pranks to my parents''

,,Hm… is that so?'' I said and she looked at me as if she wants to say something

,,Is something wrong you look troublet?''

,,N-No…? How can you see it?''

,,What see?''

,,That I wanted to say something.''

,,I saw it in your eyes''

,,My eyes? But no devil can see emotions in an other devil?''

,,This is simple. I am half half.''

,,Half half what?''

,,Father did not tell you?'' she shook her head

,,I was an angel and changed into a devil since one week''I continued to tell her what happened to me

,,Oh… this is sad too…'' she said and looked at the ground

,,Oh and Nanoha please call me Fate or onee-chan because Fateonee-chan are calling me all the kids in the angel village. It remindes me of them''

Nanoha looked somehow dissapointed ,,Sure Fatenee is ok?''

,,Yes I like it somehow a little more than the other''

,,Ok!'' Soon me and Nanoha got to our destination. My room.

,,So we don't have so many rooms which aren't lived. We are gonna share a room. Is this ok with you?''

,,Sure I don't mind sharing it with my half-sister'' ,,Yay! I have a roommate now!'' cheered Nanoha

In my new room I unpacked my things. Most books and elektronics.

,,You sure like to be home Fatenee''

,,Yes I like to be home''

,,Is everything ok? Do you have a question about anything here?''

,,No thanks''

,,Good. In two ours is the dinner beginning. I would not be late my mother is very scary when she gets angry''

After dinner with my aunt and many questions later I was tired. I went to my room in which my roommate already slept. I could hear the peaceful breath. I messaged my mother in heaven to tell her I am ok. I went to sleep.

I felt something soft on my lips. _What is this feeling? It fels so right._ As I opened my eyes a naked Nanoha was discovered and she was kissing me!

,,Sorry Fatenee but you are so beautiful I could not hold back anymore!'' Nanoha cried

,,Nanoha its ok I heard something about devil… ehm desires? It does not bother me''

The only thing I did with my words is Nanoha to cry more. I wraped my arms around her and wispered quiet ok's in her ear.

The next morning was quiet and normal betweet us. We had breakfast and my last things from Heaven arrived. ,,My babys!'' I yelled and run to my things.

,,Fatenee what are all this boxes and oh!'' before she finished I pulled my favourite instrumend from a box out. ,,So you like musik too. Interesting.''

,,Yes I love it! I have many instrument wich I can play but this is my favourite my violin.''

,,Incredible Fatenee. Can you play something for me?''

,,Sure but not in this place. I don't know ehy but my mother kept on saying I can't play outside.''

Nanoha looked at me with wide eyes and then said ,,Sure''

We went to our room and kept my beloved violin near my chest. I did not play for so long because she was broken! My beloved violin was broken! My mother fired the butler who did it after that.

,,So Fatenee does your beloved violin have a name?'' ,,No not yet I only have my own since 3 months''

,, So want me to give it a name for you?'' I looked at Nanoha with a grin

,,So want to name it?''

,,Yes please!''

,,I am not gonna let you!'' I started to laugh

,,Mou! Fatenee please I have one I wanted to give your beloved violin!''

,,And which is it?''

,,Please don't laught ok?''

,,Yes I promise''

,,It's Bardiche. What do you think?''

I though a little about it and then the lightning on my violin remembered me of myself and Bardiche means in Devil laugue thunder.

,,Nanoha do you know what?''

,,What?''

,,I like it!'' I hugget Nanoha and kissed her cheek to thank her. She blushed as red as my eyes.

,,F-Fa-Fatenee! Don't do that its ambarassing!''

,,Said the one who kissed me naked in bed'' I said teasingly

She blushed but looked hurt. ,,Sorry'' she said and then run to the house

,,Ah! Wait Nanoha! She is gone. Haaaah'' I sighed

,,Ah mou! Why can't I read the mood!? I am so stupid!'' This was it. I had done a handfull of things which hurt others but this was the top! I was so angry at myself! SORRY NANOHA!

Later in our room I saw Nanoha from the corner of our room. She was under her blanked and I could hear sobs of quiet 'sorries' from her. Did I tell myself stupid? Ah yes I did I am gona do it again. STUPID ME!

,,Nanoha?'' I said in a wisper

,,No Fate not now. Let me alone.'' Her cracked voice broke my heard. She named me Fate…

,,Nanoha… ok sorry about earlyer. I am sorry.'' I began to cry as well knowing that Nanoha didn't want to kiss me in the morning _naked._ It was her desire which which did it. I feel it sometimes too.

Nanoha heard my cries and ploped her head out of the blanked. She was red and her eyes where swolen. ,,Fate-chan please don't cry. Please it was my fault'' Nanoha hugged me.

,,I forgot! I have something for you!'' I began to windraw from her embrance and she could only watch as I put my new named violin Bardiche out and began to play. Nanohas eyes grew wide as she saw how good I was playing. ,,Now long do you play Fate-chan?''

,,Since I can remember.''

Hallo and thanks for reading the beginning of a new story from me! I know people wait for my sequel for 'Destiny' but I have this chapter for so long and wanted to publish it!


	2. Chapter 2 Is it Love?

_**Chapter 2**_

Hallo again! This is chapter 2 of Forbidden love! And before you ans read the chapter a warning. I may be Nanoha x Fate but they are half sisters in this so its a little incest.

It was evening and I noticed that Nanoha was looking more intense at me than usual.

,,Nanoha is something wrong?'' I saw her tair twitch

,,No! It's alright! I wasn't looking at you! Wha-!'' She put her palm over her mouth and blushed

,,AH! YES! It's bed time for us good night Fate-chan'' She was blushing even more as I saw her go to her bed and put the blankets over her beautiful breast. Wait what?

,,Good night'' I said and got in my own bed. The room was big but I could hear Nanohas breathing on the other side. I couldn't sleep.

,,Haaah'' I heared a strange breath from Nanoha but I remained silent. Minutes later I could hear her breath more intense then normal. My devil senses put alarm and I put me head a little over my blanked to see what is going on. I could see Nanoha moving under her blankets and her legs where outside of it sweating and stomping.

,,Fate...ch- Ah!'' I could hear her wisper my name and an other strange sound I never heard from her. Now I was worried. I stand up and made my way soundless to her bed.

,,Fate-chan love you… I love you'sniff''' I could hear her crying and went stiff at her last words.

WHAT!? LOVE!? SHE LOVES ME!?

I out my hand on her head which caused none reaction because she had her eyes shut.

I wispered ,,Nanoha?''

She opened her eyes in shock and looked up. ,,Fate-chan?'' She wispered

,,Y-Yes?'' I blushed and she realised her mistake

,,Kyaaaaaaaaaah!'' She put her blanked over herself to hide from me.

,,How much did you hear?''

,,Eh?''

,,I asked how much did you hear?'' I could hear her crying again.

,,I wasn't asleep the whole time if you mean this.'' She grabed me and put me on her bed with her on top. ,, So you heard all my words. What do you thing?''

,,Of what?''

,,Of me loving you Fate'' I missed my honorific and knew she meant all of her words

,,Hm… I don't know if I have the same feelings and we are sisters is this alright?''

,,Nothing is in the way if you are in love with someone''

,,We can try it if you want but I am not sure if I can awnser your feelings'' I said and smiled

,,Y-Yes this would be good.'' Nanoha said ,,Does that make us lovers now?''

,,I think yes?'' I said shyly

,,Then I can do this'' Before I could say anythink I felt soft lips on mine

Nanoha was kissing me and I responsed with even more passion. Nanoha curlet her tair around mine in a heart shape and we went to sleep on the same bed.

In the morning I felt something soft agianst my skin and I felt myself fall in the hotness I was feeling. It grew stronger and stronger and then I opened my eyes. What I found surprised me. A almost naked Nanoha sleeping in my arms. Ok I said we can be lovers and all but this situation is dangerus.

,,Nanoha?''

,,'snore'…''

,,Nanoha?!'' I wispered in her ear a little louder than before.''

,,Fate-chan… kiss…kiss...kisssssss.'' She said half asleep and pushed her lips random in my face. _This didn't help at all with my problem! I feel even hotter now!_ I finally kissed her on the lips and woke her up.

,,Nanoha?''

,,Good morning Fate-chan'' she wispered

,,Ehm… could you please get dressed? I feel myself getting hot with your almost naked sexy body against mine.''

,,Hm… Nyahaha I didn't know Fate-chan was the agressive type. I like it!''

,,Ok thank you but can you please get dressed? It's a little bit unconfortable. Please?'' I used my dog face and she looked surprised and blushed.

,,Ok'' She got up and dressed herself. The second I could not see most of Nanohas skin the hotness vanished. What is this feeling I have for my sister? She called it love. Do I feel the same?

,,Nanoha how does it feel to love me?'' I surprised her with my question

..Eh? I think its a feeling that… that you… I don't know how to say it. You want to have the person for yourself and to be with her all the time. To want to hug, to kiss and other… _things_. Thats what I feel.'' she smiled

,,Ok'' So this is how it feels. I want to be with Nanoha too but is it realy so deep to be love? I have to find out and look how it works for us being together.

We walked together as Nanoha began to teach me how to use my new body parts right. I don't want to admin it but this tail was killing me. The horns messed my hair up when I brush it and my eyes make all the things darker than they already are. The light places darker and the darker places lighter. This was complete new to me.

,,So Fate-chan now we are lovers.'' Nanoha sang as she took my arm and hugged it placing her hand over mine.

,,Yes I think so. So Nanoha you wanted to show me how to use this new body.''

,,Yes and to do this we are going to the garden I want to show you something nice.'' she smiled

,,Ok''

We walked fo another 15 minutes and then I was surprised to see a big wooden door with the name 'Royal Garden' on it. There was Nanohas name on the edge of the door in devil langue. Nanoha showed me how to write and read but I am learning all the time. Its a harder langue than ours in heaven.

,,Nanoha why is your name on this huge door?'' I asked

,,Its mine''

,,You mean the door?''

,,No silly Fate-chan the garden and all the things behing this door are all mine.''

,,Hm…from father?''

,,Yes he said I could do what I want with this room so I maked it a garden. Cool ne?

,,Yes. In heaven I had only my own room but own garden. Its nice.''

Nanoha opened the door. I found the smell of different flowers come to my nose. The light was as light as heaven. _Maybe Nanoha does like light more?_ There we sat on a tee table in the middle and Nanoha began to show me what I can do with my new body. She used her tail to bring the tee cup to her lips and placed it down. With her horns she opened a fruit for me and gave it to me to cost.

,,This is nice Nanoha I didn't know that you our tail has so much strenth in it.''

,,Yes it has and we devils use so as of it where a third hand. The only problem is that some of the devils are much more sensitive than te others. I am and can't use my tail in many things. I don't know if you are. Let me look…''

Nanoha sut up and began to walt to me and took my tail in her hand. I felt nothing at firdt but as she began to rub it my head began to get fuzzy and my entire body hot. ,,Nanoha stop…this feels strange Ah!''

,,Oops you are sensitive. Same as me that is nice to know my beloved Black Demon.''

I starred at her at my new nickname. _Demon are you serius?_ ,,Yes my White Devil''

This was it and I want you guys to rewie for me so I can be better next time! And yes Nanoha was mastirbating. I am not sure if I am gona make this FUTA but if it will be Fate-chan. Can you guys tell me yes or no to this please. Thanks for reading this! :D


	3. Chapter 3 What?

**Chapter 3**

 _Hallo! Fate-chan2015 here! I changed Black Demon to Black Angel. I think it fits better. Have fun!_

 _I want to thank phoenixnext for beta reading!_

I felt something soft. It was all over my body. What is this feeling? I opened my eyes.

In a second I realised where I was. In my ok… our room with Nanoha in my arms. She was hugging me as if I was gonna disappear if she let go. I could hear her snore and her peaceful breath was heartwarming for me. Does this feeling mean love? I don't know… Is this what you feel if you love someone? I don't understand…

"Fate-shaaaaan…" I heard Nanoha whisper. Its cute how a little drool escaped her mouth. An idea came to me. I have to take a picture! I reached for my cell phone and opened the camera.

"Cheese 'click' this is nice she is going to be upset about this later… but I don't care!"

"Fate-chan? What is it that I will be upset about?"

I frowned.

"Ehm… Eh? N-N-Nothing!"

"Fate-chan," She looked in my eyes.

"Ok you win! I took a picture of you! Sorry! I am gonna delete it!"

Before I could delete it she took the phone and looked at the picture. She blushed and gave it back.

"You can keep it if I can have one of you too. Naked of course!"

I blushed.

"Nanoha!"

I was a tomato now…

"S-Sur-"

"Now! Get naked!" Nanoha yelled out.

"What?! Now?! No! Not now! Please!" I didn't want her to take it! It's embarrassing…

"Now! I want to see my beloved Fate myself! I want to take it here and now! Come on it won't kill you!"

She looked at me with puppy eyes. This was so unfair…

"Ok…"

Before I could move to undress she stopped me.

"No no no Fate~chan… I am gonna undress you!"

"Nanoha~!"

I was even redder now if it was even possible.

"Ah! I got an idea!" Nanoha said and went to her closet.

"Since you are against the idea of me taking a picture of you naked… You'll wear this!"

My burgundy eyes couldn't have gotten wider at the 'clothing' Nanoha wanted me to wear. It was a leather dominatrix outfit. _Why does she even have something like this?!_

"Fate-chan~ Wear it for me?"

I then saw for a second time puppy eyes on her face.

"Ok. Nanoha?…! No I can undress myself! You can watch if you want! But I want to undress myself alone! Please!" I was crying as an five year old…

"Awww! Fate-chan you are so cute! 3"

I undressed myself and put on the outfit.

"Nanoha are you finished. The leather is hurting me…"

I could see Nanoha's naughty stare on me.

"No! Not now. Wait a little 'click' Hmm 'click' perfect!"

She showed me the picture and I blushed.

"Can we go to breakfast now Nanoha? I am starving and I think Father and Auntie will be waiting for us."

"Ok! I got what I wanted. We can go now. Come my black angel."

I could hear her giggle.

"Nanoha~"

We made our way to the dining table and met some new faces I'd never seen before.

"Nanoha"

"Hm?"

"Who are these people?"

"You didn't see them before did you? They are our royal guard. Signum, Shamal, Vita and this dog is Zafira. One member is missing Hayate. She is the closest to the king and my best friend and only friend before you."

Before I could reply one of the new faces spoke to me and Nanoha

"Hello my princess. You must be Testarossa? Or should I say princess? I am Signum one of the knights. I think you know our names by now.'' She chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Signum. No, Testarossa is fine."

"Sure"

We walked to the dining room and I noticed something strange in my mouth. _Fangs? Why do I have two sharp teeth in my mouth?_

"Nanoha? Can you open your mouth a little for me?"

Nanoha was shocked by my question but nodded.

 _There are no fangs. Why do I have fangs? And I never really noticed before but aren't my horns bigger than Nanoha's too?_

"Fate~chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you want to see my mouth?"

"I will tell you later my white devil."

I grinned after Nanoha blushed red. Beautiful!

"Okay…"

On the dinner table father kept looking at us.

"Fate I think you and Nanoha look very close. Its as if you are a couple.''

We blushed but we knew because of his laughter that it was just teasing.

"Well dear I wouldn't mind. If Fate was Nanoha's husband we would know that Nanoha is in good hands," Auntie said.

Me and Nanoha coughed. I think me and her looked the same at that moment… like tomatoes…

"Hm dear I think it's a good idea. We will discuss it later alone. So you two can go now."

We quickly made our way to our room.

"So Fate-chan tell me."

"Do you know why I have fangs? And my horns are bigger than the ones you have. It can't be because I am older your mother has smaller ones than me!"

Nanoha was shocked at all my questions. Then her eyes went wide.

"Let me see."

I showed them to Nanoha.

"I never noticed them before but I know from my father that only male devils have them… the horns too. The fangs are needed for the males to seduce the females. They feed-"

My eyes went wide.

"Feed in what form?"

"They suck blood from the one they want to seduce. Fate I don't know why you have these but we must tell father. Now."

We walked as fast as we could. We saw that father was in Nanoha's garden and walked to him.

"Dad! We have a problem Fate is turning to a boy!"

"Don't say it wrong Nanoha!"

"Ehm… Can you please explain Fate?" Father looked shocked.

"Yes. I woke up in the morning and felt something wasn't as it was. I looked at the mirror and smiled. Then I saw that I had fangs and my horns got bigger. Nanoha told me that only male devils have them."

Father frowned and I stared at him waiting for him to say something. I saw him blush.

"So um… did you check if you are a boy now?"

He blushed even redder.

"Dad~ You've never blushed before~"

"Don't say that!"

"Nyahaha"

Both looked at me but I didn't understand his question.

"How do I check it?"

To my surprise I saw Nanoha blush as well.

"Fate…" Both looked at my crotch.

"Wha- OH!" I blushed at my stupidly.

"No," I said.

"Go now. Nanoha go with her."

"Yes dad~"

"Wait Nanoha!" I run after Nanoha.

We got to a spare room in which we could be alone.

"Why are you with me anyway?!" I blushed.

"Dad said so, now pull your pants down." Nanoha had a serious face. How rare…

"Ok."

I did turn around first then let my pants fall.

…

…

…

No way…

Why…

"Why is this thing here!?"

I looked down and saw something long attached to me. I touched it and knew that it wasn't a dream.

"Nanoha." I looked at Nanoha to find her looking at my cock with a red face.

"Fate… What happened? Why are you turning to a boy… I don't understand at all!"

Nanoha then ran away to father.

"Nanoha…" I cried.

Thanks for reading this! I din't know hor long I need to uplaod the next... to much schoolwork...

Wait for it! :D


	4. Chapter 4 Marry me!

**Chapter 4**

 _Thank you all for reading and I want to thank my beta reader_ _phoenixnext._ _This chapter containes a adult content. A little bit._

 _Nest I want to thank for my rewies!_

 _LexiLeviee88_

 _ReinaFrey36_

 _Luffy19_

 _Creepy soul_

 _I hope I didn't forget someone. Enjoy my new chapter!_

After Nanoha ran away I went back to father to discuss what was happening to me.

"Father I am back."

"So Fate how did it go?"

"I think I am turning into a boy… father what is happening to me!?"

"So Fate did you fall for Nanoha?"

I blushed, "Eh? Why?"

I am not sure if I am in love yet but I think it's love.

"Fate…you aren't happy with the body you have now. You are a girl and if you did fall for Nanoha then your body will change to the shape you want it. Nanoha knew about this but I think she was to surprised herself that your body is changing so fast."

"But why?"

"Devils have an incredible amount of magic but can't use it. Your body is taking this magic and turning itself the way you want it."

I stayed silent.

"You know here in hell people don't look if it's a man or woman you can have both if you love them. This is why I don't have anything against your marriage with Nanoha."

 _Wait… DID HE JUST SAY MARRIAGE!?_

"M-Marriage!?"

"Yes, marriage."

"But we are sisters isn't it weird?"

"I did ask your mother before and she doesn't mind… it is your life. One thing I know is that I give you my blessing! Go Fate! Look for her!"

"Yes sir!" I saluted.

"Good girl," he patted my head.

"Father I am 16 stop it please~" I blushed even more.

"Go now."

"Yeah."

I went in the direction Nanoha ran off earlier. I run and run but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Nanoha! Nanoha where are you?"

I was at the edge of giving up if this idea didn't pop out in my head.

"Nanoha~ if you come out now I will do anything you want from me~ come on White Devil~"

I said as sexily as I could and heard steps.

 _There she is!_

"Anything?" She asked.

I could see her eyes were red eyes from crying.

"Yes." I tried to smile charmingly at her… I am not sure if she even saw it…

"So please tell me you love me. Please…" Nanoha's eyes watered again.

"Sure Nanoha. I love you. Ok?" I moved to hug her but she moved away.

"Nanoha?"

"-iar…"

"What did you say?" Now I was worried.

"LIAR! You big fat liar Fate-chan! You are only saying this because you want to make me feel better for what I have done to you!"

"Wha-?"

"Don't say anything you are a big fat liar! How could you do this to me!? You played with my feelings! I HATE YOU!"

After she said this she ran away.

"Nanoha!" She was already gone.

I made my way back to father to tell him our situation with Nanoha. On my way there I began to overthink Nanoha's word again and again. _Why does she think I lied to her… I love her…_

"Fate? You are back early. Where is Nanoha?" I could hear my father ask.

"She called my a big fat liar and then ran away. She said I was playing with her feelings… I am not playing I love her I am sure now. Father why did she say all this?"

Now I feared his next words.

"*sigh* Fate you see Nanoha wasn't always so happy and cheerful. Nanoha was nine when it happened. She went to school and all of her friends didn't know she was the princess of hell. She named herself there Nanoha Yamada. She changed her name because she wanted to live a normal life.

But one day one classmate saw her in the palace and took a picture. Next day all her friends were gone and it was revealed they were just bullies. They had people pretend to be servants who cleaned for her and others who grovelled and "did" her homework for her. Nanoha felt betrayed and broken. I think some of these feelings… her fear of someone important betraying her is still there."

I was shocked at his words. Nanoha was betrayed by her own friends.

"I have to go see her!" I run to our room.

"Nanoha!"

"Fate why are you here? I said go away," Nanoha mumbled as she was lying on her bed head buried in her pillows.

"Nanoha I have an answer for you." I missed my honorific…

"For what?" She was so cold.

"We became a couple to see if I truly love you remember? Now I can say for sure that I truly love you! I love you Nanoha! I will never leave you! So please marry me!" What did I just say!?

"Wha-? You want me to marry you!?"

I nodded.

"I hope it isn't because of what father said."

"No."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I will marry you if you promise me again that you will never leave and hold me all night?"

"Anything you want my princess."

I walked over to Nanoha's bed and sat on the edge.

"Come Fate-chan," Nanoha opened her arms and I jumped over to cuddle with her.

"I love you too Fate-chan. Good night."

"Good night my white devil." I kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

The next time I opened my eyes it was bright and I felt very hot for some reason. I looked around and found Nanoha behind me hugging me.

"Nanoha~ sleepyhead it's morning~"

I could hear her snore, "Fate-shan~ hamu"

I felt something hot and my eyes went wide at the realisation. Nanoha was nibbling my horn! Holy shit what is this feeling!?

"Hyah! Nanoha wake up please."

I shaked my head and she let my horn free. I kissed her nose once she was close to me again.

"Fate-chan~" She kissed me back.

"Nanoha~" I was in heaven. How ironic.

"Love you," I could hear her giggle.

"Me too."

"Fate-chan I don't want to get up~"

I was very surprised to find her hand moving to my most private place.

"Someone is excited."

What? Before I could move Nanoha moved her head under the blankets and grabbed my tail.

"Hyah! Nanoha!? What are you doing?"

I pull the blankets down only to see Nanoha at my crotch and looking at my boxers with excitement. I pull the blankets back up.

"Fate-chan can I?" Nanoha asked for permission.

I nodded and she smiled. I blushed.

"Ok don't be scared I will be gentle." Her soft voice calmed me down.

I could feel her remove my boxers. The blanket was still there and I couldn't see anything.

"I will start ok?"

"Ok"

I felt something hot on my tail and moaned. So soft.

"Nanoha what did you do just now?" I panted.

"I put your tail between my breast." I blushed.

After this I felt something more intense on my secret place. She was stroking me I think. It felt so good. Soon after I felt something soft on it and it went up and down the length.

"Nanoha what are you doing now?"

"Fellatio." I didn't know what it was but it felt too good to care about something like this.

In one swift moment Nanoha took the blanket and threw it away. I blushed at the sight.

"Nanoha~ it's embarrassing~!"

"It will feel good trust me."

She moved her mouth to the tip and began to move her head down. A moan escaped my throat. She moved her head back up and down up and down while she squeezed my tail.

"Nanoha something's coming!"

"It's ok let it all out."

Something hot shot out in Nanoha's mouth.

"Nanoha are you ok?"

"Yes, it was delicious!" She kissed me.

"Blarg! How can you say it's delicious!?"

"Because it came from you. I love you."

"Geez…I love you too."

We kissed again.

"We should go down to meet father and auntie for breakfast."

"Okay~"

Once Nanoha and me stepped out of the room a man came up to us.

"Good morning Sebastian."

"Good morning milady. Lady Fate your mother called from heaven. She wants to see her daughter."

"I am coming."

"Fate-chan? Can you give me your left hand please?"

My left? "Yes."

I gave her my left hand and she out something cold on my ring finger.

"Nanoha!? Why do you have a ring?"

"My mother gave it to me. She said it's one of the most treasured items she had. And she said I would have to give it to my special person for marriage. Once my mother sees you she will know."

That smile on her face is unfair…

"Lady Fate?"

"Yes I am coming. By Nanoha." I kissed her cheek.

"By honey."

Honey!? Nanoha you teaser!

I made my way to father. I could see him speaking to someone. I relaxed after I heard my mother's voice.

"Father?"

"Fate! Come speak to your mother."

"Yes!"

"Fate how are you in hell? You grew so much since the last time I saw you."

"It's very nice here mother. I like all the new faces but I miss the ones in heaven… I like my new sister very much."

I could see father looking at my left hand. So he knows too…

"Fate how are you studies?"

"Good. I am playing one time per day," _For Nanoha,_ "Read my histories," _For Nanoha,_ "And I am studying all the things you gave father for me."

"*sigh* I want to see you Fate. Hey Shiro, do you think I could come visit hell?"

"Hmm… If we mask it with a meeting you could come," he smiled.

"So it is settled! I am coming to see you Fate."

"Yay!" I was so happy. I think that sounded a bit childish…

"By dear."

"By mother."

Once mother's voice cut off father came to me and grabbed my hand.

"Wait. We need to talk."

"Yes."

"So you and Nanoha want to get married…that was fast."

"Nanoha gave me this ring the moment before I came here."

"She wants to mark you as hers Fate. All the people here know this ring and wouldn't dare touch you now. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah." I answered as fast I could.

"So it's settled then. I will talk with your mother about when we are going to hold the ceremony."

"Thank you"


	5. Chapter 5 Our love

**Chapter 5**

 _Hallo! Here I you have it! The next chapter! I have to say that I plan to make a drama chapter in wich you all can see Nanoha's years in school. Now to the bad news. The other story I have is going to be uploadet rarely. I know what to write but my inspiration and excitment for writing the story vanished. I am not gonna stop and don't continue it but to all the readers it's going to take some time. I am sorry and I hope you all can understand. Thank you phoenixnext! For helping me!_

 _Now to the reviews! I love them thank you guys!_

 _ **Creepy soul**_ _: Have fun I think you will like what is coming next. :)_

 _ **Luffy19**_ _: Thank you for your review. :D_

 _ **JohnDevlin**_ _: More Nanofate moment will come in the future. *grin* ;)_

 _ **Kuraa**_ _: Sorry but as I said in the PM It's going to be futa. Sorry…)-:_

 _ **ReinaFrey36**_ _: you will see in this chapter what is going on. Futa is really the best! XD_

 _ **LexiLevine88**_ _: More Nanoha x Fate moments will come soon. Wait for it. ;)_

 _ **Jaylefleur**_ _: Here is it. :-D_

 _Before I say something more and let you guys wait more… Here is the chapter!_

 _ **Adult content! Yuri means girlxgirl! I warned you guys!**_

It happened so fast… I met Nanoha a month ago and now she is my fiance. Before I met her I didn't even want to start something romantic with someone. I also didn't know that I liked women either…

The day I met Nanoha it was settled. Her eyes took me in and held me. I may not have realised it yet but after that day I couldn't escape anymore. I had fallen in love.

"Father which day is mother coming?"

I sat currently with my father on the balcony and we drank tea.

"I don't know~" I could hear his teasing tone.

"Come on father I heard you speaking with her!"

*grin*

"Father!"

Before I could say anymore I heard a car. Oh no. So soon!?

"Now," My father said. ,,Come greet your mother.''

We walked slowly and stood in front of the gate.

"Fate!" I could hear something familiar.

"Arf!" I yelled as my puppy jumped at me.

"These horns and this tail suits you!"

"Thanks Arf. I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"Say Fate why are you wearing a ring?" I heard a cold voice. Oh no.

"Eh? What ri-…!? Ehm mother… I-I-I am-" Someone save me!

"Fate-chan!" Oh no.

"Nanoha!?"

"Fate why is this girl wearing a very similar one?"

"Ehm… I don't know?"

"Fate Testarossa! Explain!"

"Y-Yes!"

Once my mother calmed down we walked to father and went inside. I could feel her stares. Is it me or is it hotter? I looked around to see why my body was so hot. Soon I could feel that all the hotness was coming from my crotch.

I blushed furiously took Nanoha's hand and dragged her with me to the bathroom. I hope my mother didn't notice.

Once we arrived at my destination I cornered Nanoha and began to plant kisses all over her.

"Fate-chan what are you doing your mother is waiting for yo- stop."

"Nanoha~ But~ I feel so hot I can't bear it."

Nanoha sighed and looked at my eyes. I am pretty sure that they are now dark with desire.

"Please?" I whispered.

She switched positions and kissed me on the lips. I felt my flustration grow stronger and stronger by any second.

I felt her massaging my secret place over my pants.

"Nanoha." I moaned in our kiss.

"It's the last time I am doing this for you Fate-chan. Next time I want some too." I nodded.

She pulled my zipper down showing me my problem.

"Hm… Fate-chan you stopped turning into a boy. Your breasts and vagina are still there."

I knew fully well what Nanoha meant.

"Nanoha~ It's embarrassing!"

She began to lick it up and down. It ended all too fast for me to notice.

"So Fate-chan let's go. I want to meet my future mother-in-law." She smiled as she pulled my zipper back up. The hotness vanished.

We hurried after them and found out that they all waited for us.

"Fate where were you? You and Nanoha vanished. Now Fate Testarossa explain the ring!"

My mother was pissed. I could totally feel her… I mean she made a joke with father about me being with Nanoha but I am sure she didn't mean it to happen so fast.

"Mother I have a fiancee. I am going to get married."

"You are too young. Fate dear it was a joke as I said the thing with Nanoha. Did she propose to you?"

"No." My mother looked at me her face full of questions.

"I did it. I proposed to her." A big smile came to my lips.

"sigh… Fate are you sure about this?"

I nodded and looked at Nanoha. Her smile was as wide as mine.

"But!" we all froze, "I want to speak with Nanoha _alone_."

I could see Nanoha stiffen.

"Ok." I simply replied turning Nanoha into a trembling cat. She was so cute!

"So Nanoha or should I say daughter-in-law come with me."

Nanoha followed my mother. I never saw such an expression on her. Fear, anger excitement…

Nanoha's POV

All I could see was the back of a woman I respected and feared. We walked for some time. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me.

"Sit." She simply commanded and I sat down on the chair in the dark room.

"So you want to marry my Fate?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Why do you think I should say yes to all this? She is my 16 years old baby daughter."

"I love her." I said and she looked in my eyes to see if i said the true.

"Are you sure it's love and not something like a simple crush."

Now I was angry!

"No! It's love! I know it because whenever I am alone I think about her. Her touch, her kiss, her face god damn it! I love her!" I continued to yell at her. I barely noticed that I had raised up from my chair.

"So I think it's clear that both love Fate and don't want her hurt. Can I trust you?"

"Yes!"

"So is it then…You have my blessing! But I will keep my eyes on you!"

Precia hugged me and gave me a kiss on my red cheek.

"Let's go back my daughter-in-law."

"Yes."

Fate's POV

What did mother say to Nanoha? I hope she wasn't too cruel… What will Nanoha do? I wish I could see what is happening!

"Fate are you alright?"

I could hear my father talk but no words would come out of me.

"Oi Fate? Wha- Precia how was your time with Nanoha?"

He did put his biggest smile on his face.

"Wonderful Shiro! I really like your daughter~"

My eyes went wide at this and I grinned like an idiot. I went to Nanoha and took her hand to my own. She blushed at this. So cute!

"Fate-chan? It's embarrassing"

"I don't care my love."

Before she could say anything in return I kissed her palm and then her cheek.

"Fate-chan?!" She blushed even more how adorable!

"Now now girls save it for the wedding night." Did my mother dare to say something like that?

We became so red that we looked like tomatoes.

"So mother I have something important to talk."

My mother got a curious look on her face and looked at me.

"You see… how can I say it… you know that I turned fully into a devil."

"Fate you turned in my arms screaming 'noooo' how can I forget that?"

At that Nanoha looked at me with a stare that said 'we are gonna talk about this later'.

"So mother one week ago I began to see changes in my own body."

"What changes?"

"I turned into a… boy… but not fully outside I look like a normal girl but… you know…"

"You have a penis?"

"Mother! Don't say it as if it is normal!"

"Fate I know the power that devils have and was prepared for something like this to happen. Well not this… but I was prepared for something more to happen to you." She turned to Nanoha.

"So how is it? Did you two try it already? This little Fate could be useful for you two.'' She grinned.

"Mother we didn't-. Only after the wedding."

"As you wish."

We ate and with my mother teasing us all the time. Once Nanoha and I finished we asked to be excused to our room. The silence during the walk back was uncomfortable for both of us. I could see her blush and smile at me from time to time.

"Fate-chan I can't hold it back anymore." Nanoha blushed even more. She took my hand and took me into our room. She locked the door.

"Nanoha," I put my arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"Fate please." I gave in.

I carried Nanoha bridal style to our bed. We had a staring contest before she sealed our lips in a needy but passionate kiss. The kissed were light as butterflies and we would kiss each other's cheeks and eyes from time to time. The next time our lips met I felt something hot on them. I opened my mouth and Nanoha's tongue took a hold of mine and this was the first time I saw such a long and flexible tongue.

After some minutes I could feel my lungs burn. We let each other go and had our second staring contest.

"Fate-chan I thought you said we will do it on our wedding night."

"I said it only to stop my mother from teasing us. Besides I possibly couldn't restrain myself in the time being. Do you not want to?"

"What are you thinking?"

"huh?" She kissed me.

"I would love to."

I positioned myself on top of Nanoha. I kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, gave her a peck on her beautiful lips and then went lower to her neck and collarbone. I began to kiss on many places.

"Fate-chan! Hah hah hah.'' Nanoha began to breathe faster and I could feel her heartbeat. I sucked and licked the place I kissed before.

"*giggle* I think I got Fate-chan's mark."

"Marking, marking." I felt so good right now.

"Fate"

"Nanoha"

We began to take off our clothes. Nanoha was taking mine off and I Nanoha's. We kissed and caressed each other's cheeks gently. Once we got rid of our clothing our hands began to roam. My body became very hot and it bothered me. Before my hand could reach her lower parts she stopped me.

"Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan I don't want to lose my virginity before our marriage. My father would kill me. Can you wait for now?''

Different ideas rushed through my head and one of them could be useful now.

"Nanoha I understand what you want… but can you understand too that I can't hold back anymore."

My finger went past her pussy to the back.

"Hyah! You don't mean? Fate you want to fuck my ass?!"

"Yes I want to give you pleasure now and I want this hotness to vanish. Please?"

"…"

"Nanoha~"

"..."

"Nano-" Her lips pushed into mine.

"Do whatever you want! I don't care."

"Thank you my love."

Once our passionate kiss ended I began to kiss her collarbone again. I went lower and lower to the point where her breasts filled my eyesight.

"Fate-chan… it's embarrassing~"

"It's ok don't be scared."

"But be gentle ok?"

"Yes"

I began to move my hand to her breast and squeezed it. I could feel her body heat. I began to move my mouth to it and placed kisses here and there. I could feel her tremble. I always kissed places around her nipples. After a while I could feel her pushing her breast to my face.

"Fate don't tease me~"

After that I lost my hold. I began to nibble on her sensitive peak. She moaned. I stimulated the other with my free hand.

"Fate" She moaned my name.

I freed one of my hands and went down past her pussy to her ass. Rubbing it made her stiffen. My member was burning and pulsating with need. _I can't hold back much longer!_

"Nanoha" I groaned.

"It's ok Fate-chan you can continue." Her words were warm but her voice was shaking.

I hugged her.

"Nanoha you don't have to be so scared. I am here with you so don't worry ok?"

"I can't help it…it's my first time after all." I kissed her to seal my words.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes? I don't know. But please don't stop if I say anything ok?''

"Yes."

I positioned myself at her asshole. I rubbed myself a little bit on her pussy to get it wet and sticky.

,,So Nanoha I am coming.''

I pushed my member inside. So tight.

"Nanoha you have to relax."

I began to push harder and after I got the tip inside I saw Nanoha crying.

"Should I stop?"

"No! Continue!"

I stopped holding back and myself full inside her asshole.

"Nanoha you are so tight and hot it feels like I am melting."

"Fate-chan"

I kissed her and began to trust my hips a little slower than I would have liked but if it's for Nanoha I would endure anything.

After some minutes it got easier to thrust my hips and after hearing Nanoha's moans I began to move faster.

,,Fate! It feels good! If you do that I!''

"Come Nanoha! Together!"

In one final thrust I felt Nanoha get tighter around me and I released my hot stuff inside her.

After some time we came down for our high and kissed.

"Fate-chan I love you."

"I love you too my white devil."

 _A/N: So thank you for reading! I really enjoy writing this story! Leave reviews! They are the ones that keep uploading!_


	6. Chapter 6 The past

**Chapter 6**

 _ **A/N:Welcome to my new chapter xD. Sorry for the long wait! I had some school troubles and had to study a lot. I made this chapter bigger than the others though! A christmas present for you guys! ENJOY! Thank you phoenixnext!**_

 _ **Review:**_

 _ **Creepy soul:** Yes it was my intention to make her that way. :P_

 _ **LexiLevine88:** Fate is a very naughty girl! I hope my updates will come sooner xD I don't hae the time to write sorry. :(_

 _ **Luffy19:** Nope there will never be more of it. Only the normal way. The wedding will be held soon wait for it!_

 _ **Sei:** Jup they are virgins. The chapter is longer but sorry the wedding night maybe in the chapter 8… :')_

 _ **7:** Here is more! I am really happy that you are addicted to it!_

 _ **JuNo:** Jup it will come soon :D_

 _ **Jaylefleur:** Thank you. :D I did wrote over an hour only for that part xD ( I really like your story 'Is it even possible?'! Good luck with that XD)_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own MSLN! If I would they would be a married cupple by now xD**_

A white sky. Green grass under my feet. A single tree in the center.

"Nanoha!" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world. Soon I saw Fate hiding behind the tree.

"Nanoha! Come on! I am going without you!" She began to run playfully.

"Fate-chan! Wait! Fate-chan!"

"Nope!" Fate laughed and began to run even faster.

Soon I saw Fate fading in the endless grass and flowers I could see. I ran and ran to catch her but she kept running faster than me.

"Fate! No! Wait! Don't leave me! FATE!"

Everything went black.

…

…

…

"Fate-chan!" I realised that I was in Fate's arms and the little morning light from outside was shining in my eyes.

"Mm…"

God thank you… Fate is still sleeping. But more important…why did I have this dream again? Fate made sure to reassure me last night how much she loves me and when she proposed… why do I fear her leaving me so much?

Soon bad memories of me being betrayed and alone came to my mind. A tear runned down my cheek. I began to sob. No, Fate wasn't like that… right? She keeps telling me she loves me over and over. Why doesn't this feeling go away?

I carefully moved and turned in Fate's arms to face her. She was sleeping like an angel. I began to touch her face and hair. Then something came to my mind after I saw her horns. Doesn't Fate need to feed from me if she is a male? I clearly saw yesterday that she wasn't but how can I be sure. I mean she did grow those long and sharp teeth.

"Mm… Nanoha." Huh? Was Fate dreaming about me?

"Nanoha no… not there…" What is she dreaming about I wonder. She has a weird smile on her face.

I began to fear what would happen if Fate was going to leave me… too. No! Oh god please no!

 **Flashback** Nanoha 13 years old 2 years ago

"You want to do what Nanoha?" The voice of my father was very surprised.

"I want to go to school! I want to be a normal schoolgirl! Please dad!"

"Nanoha you are the princess. I don't know what will happen if they find that out."

"They're not gonna find out! Come on! I want friends! It's lonely here!"

"Nanoha are you sure? Are you even listening to yourself?''

"Yes I do! And I mean it!"

My father looked towards my mother. She gave him a nod. He sighed.

"I know that I can't change your decision. You are too stubborn sometimes really. Okay, you can go."

"Yes! Thank y-"

"But! If something happens you have to take responsibility!"

"Yes sir!"

The next week I asked my father how long it will take to put me in a school but his answer was always, "Just wait a little longer." So frustrating!

"Dad~" I hugged him and he stopped filling out the papers before him.

"Nanoha… baby you have to wait you can't just storm in there. I talked with someone already don't you trust me?"

"No! I trust you! But I just… I am so happy that you are giving me this opportunity to live a normal school life. Thank you." I kissed his cheek and went back to my room.

"How long will it take I wonder… I hope soon."

Weeks after weeks went by and my school life didn't start for the time being. I waited but my brain kept screaming, 'I want to go now!' It was annoying to know that there might be a chance that I will not attend school. I really want to go…

"Nanoha!"

"…"

"Nanoha!?"

"Y-Yes!" I didn't realise that my father was calling me.

"Nanoha I have good news for you! You can go to school next week!"

I began to jump up and down and hugged my father. I was so happy and couldn't hold my feelings back so I kissed my father's cheek and ran to my room.

Next week! I have to wait only a week!

''~''~''~''~''

The day was coming closer and closer. I was so excited… I couldn't sleep, eat or stay still without beginning to talk how excited I was.

"Nanoha! I am going alone!"

OMG! The time came! I am going to school!

"Dad! If you do that I will kill you!" My yell froze my father in place.

"Yes, baby! I would never do that!"

"Good for you."

I made my way to my father and we got inside a black car. He had sunglasses and a hat on. He didn't want to cause me any trouble since nobody in hell knew about how I looked like. They knew that the king had a daughter but they never saw her.

"How far is it dad?"

"I think about 10 minutes."

"I can't wait." I probably smiled like a 5 years old child. I was so excited!

"Nanoha you can't give them your real name. The principal is the only person that knows who you are. Your name in school will be Nanoha Yamada. Don't let your real name slip… otherwise you will be in trouble. Ok?"

"Yes, father I understand."

After some minutes, which felt like hours for me, the car stopped. I felt my heart sinking into my stomach. I was at school! I can't wait to get to know more kids my age!

"Nanoha we've arrived. We are going to see the principal now. Coming?"

"Yes!"

Once we stepped out of the car I was overwhelmed by my surroundings. On each side of a big path were flowers and cherry trees. I was amazed since in hell you couldn't just see them anywhere. I really liked them. Pink was my favourite colour back then. I walked along beside my father. He had his eyes hidden and if you were to look at him you wouldn't know he was the king. As for me the students knew that the princess looks very similar to the queen, such as copper colored hair. Other than that only my age was known.

"Nanoha? What are you doing?"

Without realizing it I had stopped to look at the trees. Looking over I saw my father some steps away from me.

"Nanoha if you space out with just that what will you do when you see the whole building?"

"Building?"

"I forgot that I've never shown you any pictures of schools have I?"

"No," Now that I thinked about it... my knowledge of schools was minuscule.

"Nanoha this is only the outside part of the school. The main building is where you will attend classes. Come now don't space out.

"Yeah dad. Is it really so big here?"

"Yes. You know you are the first blueblood to enter a school. Me and your mother never attended one."

"So that's why you're so worried?"

He nodded.

"So Nanoha I am going leave now. The principal should be here at any second. Stay here ok? I will come to pick you up in a couple of hours."

"Ok dad" I saluted to show him my respect then he returned to the car.

Once the car began to drive away I realised something. I was alone. In a place I don't know. Everyone has their first day don't they? I saw a tall woman with long teal hair in a ponytail and teal eyes approaching me.

"You must be Nanoha _Yamada-san_?"

I realised something again. I really had to keep my name a secret from the others. This woman was the only one who knew.

"Yes"

"Hello and welcome to TSAB school! My name is Lindy Harlaown. I am the principal. If you have any questions feel free to ask me."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you Harlaown-sensei."

"Oh please call me Lindy I am friends with your father."

"Ok… Lindy…-sensei?"

"Yes that's better."

She was very friendly. I really liked this person and thought I could trust her.

"So Nanoha-san this is the school in which you will be studying for the next year, I hope you enjoy your time with us."

Her smile really was something else. Her horns were longer than mine and she had her tail always erect against her back. It never swayed left and right like mine. With her suit on and long teeth you would have thought she was a man.

"This is your classroom."

Surprise showed on my face. How did we get here so fast? How long was I spacing out?

I looked around and saw that I was inside the building I saw earlier. The beautiful building was even more beautiful from the inside. I couldn't believe my eyes. Suddenly in front of me was a woman.

"You must be Yamada-san?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You don't have to be nervous around her Nanoha-san. She knows too."

I thought only Lindy-sensei knew? Did father knew about this too? I hope so.

"Yes, you don't have to act so formal. I am Shamal Wolkenritter. Nice to meet you."

"Me too. Shamal-sensei."

"Now Yamada-san will you come in after I say so? Then you have to introduce yourself."

"Yes."

Shamal-sensei opened the classroom door and stepped inside. I could hear all the voices though…

"So Nanoha-san I will go now. If you have any questions come to me."

"Yes, I will remember." Lindy-sensei smiled at me and left to her office, I think?

Seconds before I stepped inside I remembered that my father told me to hide my 'secret place' from the others. Yes, my secret place. I have a place on my left horn with a shape of a crown. Nobody knows why. But I father fears that it will tell the others who I am. So I bound a pink ribbon around it.

"Yamada-san! Please come in!" I heard my _name_ being called from Shamal-sensei. i hope it isn't showing!

"Yes!"

I opened the door and stepped inside. I saw many new faces. I couldn't believe it! So many devils all my own age!

I heard some of the boys saying things like, 'She is so cute' or 'So hot!' I felt really embarrassed. I think I had a full body blush! How embarrassing!

"H-hello, I am Nanoha Tak-Yamada! Nice to meet you all." I almost said it! I hope they didn't hear!

"So are there any questions about Yamada-san?"

"Scrya-san what do you want to know?"

"Thank you Shamal-sensei. Yamada-san you know that you have the same name as the daughter of the king? Why?"

My heart beat increased, "I don't know. It's a coincidence."

"Okay? Are you sure about that? You really look alike. The princess and you."

"I really don't know what you mean Scrya-san. I don't know what the princess looks like.''

"Ah-ha.'' Before he could say more Shamal-sensei spoke.

"Scrya-san! Anymore questions?"

"Here!" One boy raised his hand.

"Yes! Harlaown-san!" So the blue haired boy was Harlaown-san.

"D-do you have a boyfriend Yamada-san?" He stuttered… is that a good thing?!

"N-no…" I honestly didn't believe that someone would ask me that.

"Do you want one?" His eyes were full of hope. It hurt to turn him down…

"No."

"Ok! Enough! Yamada-san you may sit now." Shamal-sensei gestured at the only empty desk in the classroom and I began to walk in its direction. Everyone was eyeing me… awkward…

I sat down and the girl that was sitting the next desk over smiled at me.

"Hello my name is Arisa Bannings. Nice to meet you Yamada-san." Her smile was very cheerful.

"Hello, me too. I hope for a good year with you," I smiled back.

The lesson began. It wasn't easy at first for me to keep up with everyone but thanks to my home studies I caught up fast. Soon lunch break came. My mum had made my lunch. Our cook watched her wide eyed and wondered why the _queen_ was in the _kitchen_. Funny right? I unpacked my lunch on my desk but before I could start eating someone talked to me.

"Yamada-san? Would you like to have lunch with me?" Arisa-san came up to me. Should I? Or maybe not?

"Sure Bannings-san."

"That sounds like I am an old lady! Call me Arisa and I get to call you Nanoha."

"Eh? Sure." I felt the heat in my cheeks begin to rise.

"Where do you want to go Nanoha?"

"Hmm I think I want to see the roof. I heard a lot of students talk about it."

"The roof is it then. Let's go!" Arisa-san took my hand and began to drag me to the stairs.

I almost slipped but we made it somehow to our destination. It was very beautiful. The only sad thing was that there wasn't a sun in hell… nobody knew from where the light came from but it's there. I really should ask my parents about it.

"So Nanoha. Tell me about yourself."

"Eh? Sure. Where do I start? How about you ask me some questions?"

"Ok. Age?"

"13"

"Hobbies?"

"Playing the piano and reading."

"Wow very traditional aren't we? Where do you live?'"

Should I tell her? She looks like I could trust her. No. Dad said not to trust anyone.

"I am living with some family friends. They took me in because my parents went overseas."

"Hmm must be tough."

"Not really."

"Last One. What do you do to look like that? Oh and why are you wearing that ribbon?'' Arisa-san pointed at my left horn. Why did she have to ask this question of all questions?!

"Ehm how do I say this… I really don't know what you mean with my looks. Do I look weird Arisa-san? And is it wrong to wear something cute on my horn? I think it's cute…"

"Sorry about that. Yes it looks cute. But Nanoha you really look like the queen. You have _blue_ eyes. Only the princess has them! I know that! She looks like a younger version of the queen and has the one thing that is impossible for devils to have! Blue eyes!"

My eyes went wide. My throat was dry. I couldn't speak. She was right. I forgot the most important thing. My blue eyes were always my curse. I hate them. I don't want them! They ruin my life! Why?! How did I get these anyway?! My mother has green ones and my father red! HOW?!

"Sorry Arisa-san." No Nanoha! Don't say it! DON'T! "You are right."

"Eh?" Her eyes went wide.

"What? You are kidding right? This must be some kind of joke… right? Why are you even here princess?!"

"DON'T SHOUT IT!"

"Yes, as you wish princess."

That was not how I wanted it to be… I wanted to have a normal conversation and not her calling me princess all the time.

"Could you please call me Nanoha again?" I had a more stern voice than I wanted.

"Yes, sorry! Nanoha! Sir!" She saluted… really now?

I burst into laughter. "Arisa-san! You are so funny! Nyahahaha! Why can't I stop?!"

"Nanoha! Stop! What did I do wrong?" Her eyes were wide and she was blushing which made me even more laugh.

"Arisa-san, no Arisa-chan you don't have to act that way around me. I am just a normal person right now. I am Nanoha Yamada. Could you please keep this a secret?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have said anything even if you told me it was okay too. I don't think you really wanted me to find out. I will respect your privacy Nanoha." Arisa-chan smiled at me. I was really glad that she was the one who found out about it. With this the bell rang.

After school I said goodbye to her and walked to the black car in front of the school. It was father as he promised.

"Hey dad" He was really smiling proudly. I wonder why?

"Nanoha you did it! You made a friend on your own! I am so proud of you!" He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Ah yes and dad she knows."

"Ah oka- what?! Did you tell her?"

"Yes, but don't worry she won't say anything." I really trusted this one person I met today. I liked her.

Arisa's POV

I made my way back after my really funny time with my new friend Nanoha. I couldn't believe it. The princess and me were friends. A dream come true! Before I could think more about my new found friend my phone rang. It was Scrya. Oh no. Did I do something? I hope not.

"Hello?" I picked up.

" _Hello this is Yuuno Scrya, is Arisa Bannings there?"_

"Yes this is Arisa speaking. What do you want Scrya?''

" _Ah nothing I just happened to have heard something interesting today. Did you know something happened on the rooftop. And it involves Yamada-san? If that even is her name."_

"What are you talking about?" I was really fearful of what he will do now. If he heard what Nanoha said she would be withdrawn. And I would be expelled for endangering the princess.

'My dear Arisa. If you keep telling yourself that she is a friend delete it from your brain. If you ever approach her again I will make your life a living hell. The same as your old friend's. What was her name again? Suzuka? She was really nice begging me to stop.'

Scrya was the most terrible and evil person I ever met in my entire life. His so called teasing nearly killed my best friend Suzuka Tsukimura. His teasing went from laughing in front of everyone to stealing her clothes and spreading rumors. _Just for fun._

I hate him. And now he did it. If I continue to consider Nanoha my friend she is going to suffer too. I don't want that.

" _Bannings I will give you one day. Tell our little princess what you have to tell her. Then I will let her alone and your dear friend too."_

He was such a pig.

"If you promise me I will do it."

" _I promise"_

His words were so dirty. I hate him so much. I don't have a choice. Nanoha I am sorry.

Next morning Nanoha's POV

I have to tell Arisa-chan today a lot more things! I can't wait!

I arrived at school and saw Arisa-chan at the gate waiting.

"Arisa-chan! Here!"

"Ah Yamada-san"

Wait? Yamada-san?

"We have to talk Yamada-san."

"Eh? Sure?" I really didn't know what came over her to call me Yamada-san again? Did I say something wrong?

"Yamada-san I don't think I can be your friend. I respect you but since I have my own problems I can't deal with more. Sorry your secret is too heavy on my shoulders." Arisa-chan began to cry. Why? She was breaking my heart… why was she crying?

"Why are you crying? I understand. I'm sorry to have bothered you." I began to walk away tears streaming down my face.

"Yamada-san or should I say Takamachi-san?"

I froze on the spot. I turned around only to see a blond boy with green eyes.

"Scrya-san? How? Why?"

"You can ask your crying friend over there." He pointed at Arisa who was crying under the tree where I left her.

"She told me everything Takamachi Nanoha. You are the king's daughter and princess of hell! Everyone knows already and they all hate you for lying to all of us! They hate you! Burn it into your mind! You are a blueblood! Tell the truth, you're only here to look down on us normal devils. You think we are beneath you. Why are you even here? To make fun of us? That is what everyone thinks! Takamachi Nanoha you don't belong here! GO AND DIE AND TAKE ALL YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU! OH WAIT! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"

Every single word he said hit me like knife. I could feel my ribbon loosen and the mark on my horn could be seen by everyone.

"It's really the princess! Why is she here!? Disgusting! GO AWAY!" I heard a shout and fell to my knees. My new uniform was all dirty now and I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

I felt something in my heart. I forgot that my father and me shared a bond and he knows when I need him. He must be on his way. I want to leave this place. Shamal-sensei… Lindy-sensei… nobody helped me. All of them just let the devils do what they wanted. Arisa wasn't my friend and told everyone about me. She broke her promise.

I heard a car and a man came to me and pushed me inside of it.

"Nanoha! Are you ok?! I knew that I shouldn't have let you go! My baby! Please forgive me!"

My father was crying. My strong father was crying on my shoulder. The king of hell.

I felt limp and couldn't say anything. After this everything went black.

Nanoha 15 years old Present

My tears began to fell from the terrible memory that came back to my mind. I felt Fate move. She tried to hug me in her sleep. How cute. The past was the past and the present is the present. I have to look forward to my new life with my love. I kissed her lips and drifted back to sleep.

I love you.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! As I said at the start it was a little longer than the others. I hope you liked it!** **I almost cried after the part with Arisa and Yuuno. XD** **Write a review, fav, follow! Do what you want! The more I get the more I will write! See you ne** **x** **t time!**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

**Chapter 7**

 _ **A/N: Sorry! I am really sorry guys! My laptop was damaged so I had to send it to be fixed… It took longer than I excepted. I had this chapter almost ready and then it was deleted… ;( I hope you can understand. Anyway here I am bakc and wrote for you guys! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thank you phoenixnext for proof reading!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **LexiLevine88:**_ _Sorry for the long wait…_

 _ **Dylan:**_ _Hehehe you will see. ;P_

 _ **Joe:**_ _Thank you for reviewing :D_

 _ **7:**_ _O-O Maybe you area right._

 _ **Keizike:**_ _I don't understand spanish so I had to google translate so… I am really happy that you like my story but… I just can't write all the time. I am to damn busy. My favourite would be if I could upload every week. :( Sorry._

 ** _Luffy19:_** _Hello again! You will see in the future chapters._

 ** _Guests:_** _Thank you all for reviewing my story! I can't reply to any of you sadly :( because… I don't know who is who XD_

 **Fate's POV**

Our life was being perfect. I had the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms. My soon-to-be-wife was all over me. That one night I felt her wake up in the middle of the night. She changed a little. She would cling to me even more. Not that I mind but… I am just curious.

"Fate-chan! I found you!" OW! My bones! Why does she have to tackle me to hug me?! Geez.

"Nanoha~! I told you not to tackle me from behind… it hurts you know?"

Nanoha puffed out her cheeks. Mine must be red by now.

"But you told me if I tackle you from the front your balls hurt." Nanoha! How can you say it so casually!

"Nanoha~ but it's true~ I love you ok? Forgive me~" I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Fate-chan~ you know the time for our special day is almost here. I can't wait to show everyone that you are mine and _mine_ only." Her laugh was like music in my ears. So beautiful.

"Yes, Nanoha" She took my palm in hers and we began to walk.

I don't know when it happened but our tails had found and began to tease each other. But in a swift moment Nanoha had mine wrapped within hers. A moan escaped my lips and I began to twitch.

"Nanoha! Please stop this you know what happens if you do that. And your father said not to before we are married. Please~" I felt myself getting hard. Not now!

"Ah! Fate-chan can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Nanoha… what?"

"Could you play Bardiche again for me?"

She wanted to hear me playing the violin? I really didn't mind but I had a special present for Nanoha on our special day so~ No!

"Nanoha sorry I played too much yesterday so my hand hurts."

"That's a shame. Maybe another time."

"Nanoha?" Something bothered me since the first time she saw my music sheets in our room.

"Do you know how to read music sheets?"

"Eh? Where did that come from Fate-chan? Yes, I know how to. Come with me for a little."

Nanoha squeezed my hand and pulled me in front of a door. It was really old.

"Nanoha? What are we doing here?"

"Just wait, you'll see."

Nanoha walked to a big object in the middle of the room. She put a blanket away and I saw for the first time what she hid under it. A piano.

"Nanoha? Do you play?" I asked full of excitement.

"Eh? Yes, I used to play all the time when I was a child. I needed something to cool my head off." She looked really sad as she said that. I wonder why?

"Could you play something for me my princess?"

Nanoha's mood changed and she looked down at her feet.

"Sorry Fate-chan but it's been such a long time… I don't know if I can still play the same as in the past. It's been too long."

"Nanoha I don't care if your playing isn't so good I just wanna hear you play with your beautiful fingers.''

Nanoha must be taken back because she hugged me tight and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Sure I will play for but please don't laugh."

I nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

Nanoha sat down and began to play. I knew this melody. I began to sing a little bit along with it. We spend most of the time that day with singing and teasing each other.

The time we spend together was like heaven. My soon-to-be-wife was so damn beautiful that I just couldn't hold back every time I saw her. I mean.. she wanted us to bath together… you can't tell me I didn't try to get a hard on ok! It was so damn embarrassing. She wanted to take one today too but I refused.

"Fate-chan! Come in please~. I am so alone in this huge bath~"

I could feel myself getting hot all over. _Nanoha is such a tease!_

"Nanoha I said that I don't want to now! I took one before yo-"

Before I could even finish my sentence the bathroom door swung open and Nanoha came out with nothing on but a towel!

"Na-Na-Nanoha! Where are your clothes?" She just smiled at me. That evil smile. That evil smile she always makes when something she wants doesn't happen.

"Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan… do you hate me?"

My eyes went wide at her words. Her beautiful eyes were watering up and I couldn't stop it.

"Nanoha?! No! I don't hate you. I love you more than anything. How could you think that?"

She just came to me and hugged me. She cried and cried.

"Please*sob* just don't*sniff* leave me." Her voice could be heard in between sobs.

"Nanoha!" I hugged her as close as I could.

"Did something happen?"

Silence

"Nanoha?"

"I-I had a dream about my past. My dad told you didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he told me only a little bit but I don't know what happened or who did it. If I did he would be dead by now."

"There's more. The last two years were hell to me." I took her hand and we laid down on our bed. We cuddled and Nanoha began to tell me about her school life. About Arisa and how much of an ass Yuuno Scrya is. I heard that before this incident he wanted to be a king guard.

"Nanoha."

"You know there is nothing to be angry about now. It's been to long. And there is one more thing I have to tell you."

"I am so going to kill this Yuuno! What else?"

"My father told me to tell you. Did you notice something about my mother?"

"She is a great cook and a lady. She is beautiful. But you are more beautiful than her my love."

"Fate-chan… You know my mother had green eyes? My father has red ones and my mother green. So how did I get my blue ones? I began to ask myself that since grade school. One day I asked my father about it and he said that he met my mother on earth."

"But if he met her there she would be a human."

"She is one. Fate-chan we devils can turn people. It's the same as your body. I changed it."

I was speechless and could only blink.

"Nanoha I don't think I will see auntie any other way than I do now because I know that she is a human."

Nanoha took her favourite position in my arms. She put her head in the crook of my neck.

"Fate-chan I really love you."

 **A/N: Sorry that it's not very long but I did read the reviews and had the urge to write without time to write so! I didn't want to let you guys wait anymore! Again sorry that it's so short but I had to write in on my phone because of my lap… I hope nyou enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding

**Chapter 8**

 _ **A/N**_ _ **: Hello! I am back with an update as promised! It took a little bit longer that excepted. Sorry! Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes you find in this chapter. It's not proof readet. XD**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **jaylesmis**_ _ **: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Joe**_ _ **: I will try. Ok? ;)**_

 _ **JohnDevlin**_ _ **: Yes, I really enjoy teasing you. XD Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Dylan**_ _ **: Here is the lemon. :P**_

 _ **Luffy19**_ _ **: It took long didnt it? XD I am sorry.**_

 _ **ReinaFrey36**_ _ **: Congratulations for being my 100 reviewer! I will give you a cokie! * Gives a cokie* Thank you!**_

 _ **Creepy soul**_ _ **: Yes, Nanoha's hugs hurt. XD I like tease-Nanoha! HAHAHA**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own any character ot song in this fic. Rating warning. FUTA.**_

 _How dare she gets married. I thought I had broken her! Why? WHY!?_

 _I have to let her pay. For all the things the royal family has done to my parents._

 **Nanoha's POV**

After my confession to Fate my time with her sadly decreased. She had to help my father. I would sit all the time in our room and wait for her to come back. It was really lonely sometimes. There were even days in which she couldn't make it back and had to stay to help my father. The last time I asked him why he needet her he just stared at me wide eyed.

''Dad? Why do you need Fate to help you so much?''

''Fate? Nanoha I don't know what you mean. I never asked her.''

I just looked at him. What?

''But she told me she has to help you.''

''No, sorry Nanoha, my baby, I didn't.''

I stood up and began to run to our room and search for Fate. I was so angry.

I couldn't find her. Where is she?!

I wanted to scream. Why did she lie to me?

Where is she?!

''FATE!''

Somewhere in the castle a certain blond felt a shiver run down her spine.

''What was that?'' She thought.

''Fate!'' I run and run. I just couldn't find her.

After some time running around the hallway, I sat down on a chair.

''Fate… where the hell are you?'' After all this running my anger calmed down.

I was about to give up, till I saw blond hair at the end of the hallway. I stood up and walked to it.

''Fate!'' My anger suddenly came back.

''Huh?!'' It was Fate!

She stopped and looked at me. I could see she had eye bags. I wonder why, when she wasn't helping my father…

''Fate? Where were all this time I was searching for you all day!'' I hugged her.

''N-Nanoha… sorry… I had something to do. I am sorry.''

''Fate-chan I talked with my father about your work. He told me something really interesting.''

Fate must have sensed my mood. She stiffened the second I mentioned my father.

''Fate-chan? Why did he tell me you are not working with him?''

''Nanoha… thats… sorry I-I can't tell you.''

''Fate I thought you and I don't have secrets from the other one. I am so disappointed of you.''

''Nanoha… please dont cry… I love you. I don't want to keep secrets from my future wife. Please I will tell you soon, so don't cry.''

My tears came out without my permission. _I hate it when that happens…_

''But *sob* Fate-chan *sniff* lied to me… it's normal that I will be angry about it BAKA! You could have just said that you wanted to do something not *sob* lie to me about my father… Fate-chan I really love you and want our wedding to be a day we'll not forget anytime soon. But if you do things like that I fear that you *sniff* don't want to be with me anymore.''

 _Why do I have to be such a crybaby right now?!_

''Nanoha,'' I was really scared of her leaving me.

''Nanoha, I love you. How can you even think ybout such things. If I could I would have made you my wife the very first day I proposed to you. I love you so please just wait a little longer. It's a surprise for you.''

The only thing I could do to respond was giving her a nod, before I jumped in her arms and kisse her.

''Ouch! Nanoha! What did I say about jumping on me!''

''Nyahaha, sorry!''

 **3 months later Fate's POV**

It's now or never. The day has come. The ceremony is today. _I am so nervous!_

''Calm down Fate. You know that Nanoha won't run away do you?'' Father was here with me to help me put on my suit.

Yes, a suit and not a dress. It was black with a red shirt underneath. A yellow tie was placed under my chin. Before the ceremony staarted my father gave me a flower Nanoha selected for me to wear it to complete my outfit. A yellow rose was placed in my left pocket. Nanoha has such a good flower taste when it came to the last touches on something.

After I finished with the suit I put my hair into a single ponytail on the back witha black ribbon.

The time has come.

Awakening as lovers.

Going to sleep as husband and wife.

 _I feel so loving and happy right now. I could go to Nanoha and take her here and now._

Once we finished I made my way to the place in which the wedding will take place. I was shaking from excitement. Some other regions in me felt hot just thinking what will happen taday night. _I HAVE TO CALM DOWN! OH MY GOD DON'T GET HARD NOW!_

I stood infront of the altar and could only see Nanoha coming in my direction. She was breathtaking beautifull. A white dress with her hair down. So beautifull.

I can't remember what the priest said. My eyes where fixed in Nanoha. I couldn't see her face that was the only thing that bothered me.

''Do you, Fate Testarossa, want to marry this woman Nanoha Takamachi?''

''I do'' I couldn't stop smiling like a goof! _STOP FACE!_

''Do you, princess Nanoha Takamachi, want to marry this woman Fate Testarossa?''

''I do''

''You may now kiss the bride.''

I took off Nanoha's veil and moved my face close to hers.

''I love you, Nanoha''

''I love you too, Fate-chan''

I kissed her on the mouth and opened the gate to our new life.

The afterparty was really big. Nanoha is the princess of hell so the wedding was open for anyone who wanted to come. It quickly endet. I was on my way with Nanoha to our bedroom.

''Fate-chan I can't believe it. I am your wife. I love you.''

''Nanoha, I can't believe it myself. I love you too.''

I helped Nanoha to get rid of her dress. While I claimed her lips she began to unfold my tie, then my jacket and my shirt.

''Fate-chan I can feel how excited you are. Nya!''

I grabbed her neather region and squeezed it lightly.

''N-Nanoha. I really love my little kitten. Now kiss me!''

We kissed and slowly god rid of our clothing. I waited so long for this. _I want her so much!_

Our bare bodies pressed against each other. Breast against breast. Mouth against mouth.

She began to fold my breast and kissed me lightly in the cheek. I felt my teeth grow and panicked.

''Shhh Fate-chan it's normal for the husband to want to claim the wife. Your growing teeth are showing me that you want me. It makes me happy.''

''But I don't know anything about claiming you… can you show me?''

Nanoha kissed me one more time and mouthed a 'yes'.

She licked my browing teeth making me wanting something weird. I had this weird sensation in my mouth.

''You know these devils who are being abandoned from hell?'' She kissed my cheek.

''Yeah, you mean those 'vampires'?''

''Exactly. You know what they do to human beings?''

My eyes went wide. She doesn't mean- she does!

''Yes, Fate-chan they bite innocent people because they can't get rib of their sexual frustration. When a male devil bites a female the male claims his partner as his. You have to bite me to make me fully yours. If not others mind not believe me. It's somthing like a ring.'' Nanoha was blushing. So cute!

''So literally I have to bite you tonight? My teeth really hurt you know. Won't it hurt for you?''

''Fate-chan, the second you bite an aphrodisiac is being sendet in my blood that makes me wanting you more. Don't worry.''

''Ok''

I began to lower myself and kissed her neck and collarbone. She moaned in my ear.

''Nanoha p

, I want to clain you. You are my wife. I love you.''

''Go ahead, I love you too Fate.''

I kissed her one last time before lowering my fingers to her neather region and playing with her pussy. She moaned even more.

''Fate-chan, please take me.''

Her words took me ower the edge. I bit her neck and began to sick on her blood. She tasted so good.

''Fat-… chan'' Nanoha was getting even wetter while I begann to suck harder.

I stopped sucking and let her go.

''Nanoha I want you really hard. Can I?''

Nanoha needet a little more time to catch her breathe. She began to lick her own blood of my mouth. Soon after I began to enter her and saw the blood comming out of her pussy.

''Nanoha are you ok?''

''Thats nothing. You can move.'' She was trembling. I kissed her on the nose, cheek, forehead and lips to ease the pain. After some time I could feel her tighten so I beganto move.

I trusted my dick in and out. It felt so good. So very good. I was nearing my limit and I could sense Nanoha was too.

''Fate-chan! I am going to come!''

''Nanoha me too! Nanoha!''

We lied there for some time and just hugged.

''Nanoha I have something for you.''

''What Fate?''

''A present. I wrote you a song.''

Istood up and took her violin. She began to sing,

''I named the song fate.'' Nanoha giggled as I said the name. Such an irony.

 _It's just I can't seem to fall asleep these days._

 _And you can't seem to stop digging the grave._

 _Cause you where only fourteen at the time,_

 _And I was holding up these streets just fine._

 _Come on,_

 _Come on…_

 _Place me on your scene and I'll take,_

 _Everything that you ever said to me._

 _And no it wasn't just words._

 _But day after day after day,_

 _-I call that Fate._

 _Oh, Darling I've been thinking about you,_

 _And you are thinking,_

 _How much fun it was filling up our lungs._

 _But don't you just see what's happened?_

 _Yeah, we never stay…_

 _Lonely_

 _Come on…_

 _Place me on you scene and I'll take,_

 _Everything that you ever said to me._

 _No, it wasn't just words._

 _But day after day after day…_

 _-I call that Fate_

 _I can't bare to see you._

 _Place me on your scene and I'll take-_

 _-Starring at the ceiling_

 _Everything that you ever said to me._

 _-I can't barely see you._

 _No, it wasn't just words._

 _-No, it wasn't just words._

 _Day after day after day-_

 _-Just call that._

 _-I can't bare to see you._

 _Place me on the scene and I'll take-_

 _-Staring at the ceiling._

 _Everything that you ever said to me._

 _No, it wasn't just words._

 _-I can't bare see you._

 _No, it wasn't just words._

- _No, it wasn't just words._

 _Day after day after day after day._

 _I'll call that…_

 _Fate._

 _''Nanoha, I love you.''_

 ** _A/N: So… thank you all for reading this story. I really enjay writing it when I get time. So blease keep reading and leave me a review! Thanks! Till next time!_**

 ** _Song name: Fate from Lydia_**


	9. Chapter 9 Peace of trash

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Hi! I am back! Sorry for the long wait! I think my writing skill got better in the meantime too… :) Anyway, school is done so I have time! Everything went good and I can continue like before. I had to study a lot thats why I didn't have time to write. I'll try to update monthly from now on. :) Thanks for all the people who came to read my story. :D**

 **LexiLevine88:** ** _If you read the chapter you'll see :D Thanks for your support._**

 **JohnDevlin** ** _: I am sorry XD I tried to do them justice in this one. :)_**

 **Luffy19** _ **: Û(^_^)**_

 **Joe** _ **: Maybe I'll open a plot and let you guys decide if they will have children. :D**_

My days with my new wife were amazing. The feelings she made me feel were so unknown to me. New feelings… of happines and love. As the time passed I noticed something strange about her.

One day she was reading a letter in our room and looked really scared afterwards. I asked her many times about it but the same anwser came everytime 'it was nothing'. It really was making me go crazy.

''Nanoha, can you please tell me? Why are you so cold all of a sudden? Don't you love me anymore?'' I couldn't hide my tears.

She turned around and hugged me. This hug felt so wrong. Everything felt wrong. I didn't understand anymore. I mean we are married… Where does these secrets start?

''Nanoha?'' My heart was breaking everytime I saw Nanoha. Nanoha is everything to me. If I loose her I'll lose a piece of my heart.

''Fate-chan… why are you asking all these things? I love you. How could I not?''

''Nanoha I can see the tears forming in your eyes. Please tell me why!'' She let me go and moved some steps away from me.

''Fate-chan, I… uh… eh?'' I took the latter from her hands and began to read it. She was surprised. The tears in her eyes started flowing. I could feel my anger rise with every word I read.

''Nanoha. You remember what I told you right? That I will protect you? I wont let this person harm you. I promise! I can't let be in danger!''

I held her as we cried. I can't believe this person dared writing Nanoha. I will kill him! I will seriously kill him! So it was his fault Nanoha became so distant!

 _You bitch dared and got married. I will kill everyone you know and love. Divorce with your husband or I will make your life a living hell! Just wait! Takamachi Nanoha! I will make them hate you! The same as in school you remember? Hahahahaha! I can easyly make everyone HATE you! Remember! You are a piece of trash! Go and die!_

What does he want from Nanoha anyway?! How did the letter eveen get to her?! He is just a piece of trash! I'LL KILL HIM!

''Nanoha, please don't cry. This little bastard can't do anything to you while I am here. If he even comes close to you I'll kill him. So please smile. Don't be scared. I love you way too much for this to not hurt…'' This little piece if scum!

''Fate. Just hug me please.'' Nanoha opened her arms and lowered herself on our bed.

I got on top of Nanoha and began to kiss her forehead, her nose and the her lips. I kissed her with all my passion till my lips hurt. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to kiss all her worries away. I can't let her carry the burden alone. My hands began to roam all over her body. It's been a while since the last time. She kept pushing me away and now I know why.

I will overwrite her worries with pleasure.

My fingers went to work as I began to leave butterfly kisses on her white colored, soft skin. Her neck was left open and I began to suck on her pulse point. Meanwhile my fingers unbuttoned her shirt and slid her pants off I went up to her horn and began to suck it. My hand found hers and squeezed it tight. I guidet her hand to my crotch and rubbed on it a few times.

She understood what I wanted and put her hand inside my shorts. Her sensual touch felt somehow even better that usual. I moaned her name and began to work my way to her breast. I massaged them gently followed by a kiss on the lips. Our tongues battling for dominance. After some time I moved my mouth lower and placed a kiss on her errect nipple. She squeeled and moaned my name.

''Fa-t…-chan! Ah!''

Nanoha was a good girl. _My_ wife. _My_ love. She belongs to _me_. I'll let everyone see to who she belongs.

I moved my mouth away from her nipple and moved my hand to her bellybotton. She twiched and bugged her hips to my hand. I moved my hand lower and lower till it was at the place I wanted. Her clit.

My eyes red like blood, my teeth burning with heat. I had to feed… and I had to do it now!

''Nanoha,'' I looked in her deep azure eyes and asked silently for permission for me to continue.

She noddet and mover her head to the side for me, only to see her neck fully exposed. All the heat I felt rushed to my lower region as she continued to rub it. I lowered my mouth to her neck and began to leave butterfly kisses on it.

''Nanoha, I love you.''

My teeth sunk deep in her neck. The feeling was amazing. Her sweet essence. It was _mine_ … and mine _only_. I'll let you forget this idiot!

I played with her clitoris and began to take off her panties. She was now fully naked, her bare chest moving up and down. I finished with her neck and licked the fresh wounds clean. I was satisfied… with this action at least. I had to make her feel good in return now. Not that I didn't want to…

I lowered myself again so that my face was infront of her most secret place. My name ascaped her lips and I wish she woul understand what she was doing to me everytime she says my name like that. I gave her treasure a long sensual lick from the bottom up and down.

''Fate-chan, pleas- Ah!''

Nanoha could only moan and buck her hips as I buried my tongue deep inside her. I exprored her petal thoroughly and let my mind wander meanwhile. When I felt that my actions have made her wet enough I was satisfied.

I put my pants down and positioned myself on her entrance. I kissed her one more time and let my fingers do their job. She relaxed under my touch. She nearly screamed as I began to trust my tool inside her neather region. She was far beyond warm. She was hot and wet. It felt amazing. The first trusts were slow and gentle to tease her. She was the rough tipe of girl. Her nature doesn't helping…

''Fate-chan! More! Make the feeling go away please!'' I the blood in my entire body boiling and felt something new… dominance. To make her obey me.

''Nanoha, say it! What do you want?!'' I nearly yelled as her eyes went wide at my words.

''FUCK ME DAMMIT!'' Now thats my Nanoha!

I began to rock my hips faster and faster. Biting with my teeth here and there. All the sensations at once made me nearly faint. I tried to hit her sensitive spot while I let my fingers wanter and squeezer her breast. I really like their size. She always complains about it though…

''Fate-chan, I am close!'' Already? I guess I am at my limit too.

''Nanoha!''

I trusted one last time and came as hard as I could. She squirmed and came all over the bed. I have never seen her cum this hard before! I have to praise myself!

''Nanoha, I am here with you. So please forget about that jackass and cuddle me.''

After she came down from her hight she weakly noddet and nuzzled my neck.

That was a good outcome. Now what to do with this boy… I'll try to look tomorrow.

Bed sheets… so… con… for… tabl… e.

 **A/N: I tried to do them justice! Could you guys please tell me if the derctiption of the scenes improved or not? That would help a lot. :D Please review… these are keeping me writing! Follow, favourite if you want** \\(^_^)/


	10. Chapter 10 Revenge?

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: So guys… I am sorry? It's been really long and I really should shame myself… I really try but with school it's really hard to ballance. I hope you guys still are here and support this story. :D**

 **JohnDevlin: You'll see XD**

 **yui: Just wait… just wait :D**

 **dinnca: Aw thank you… please tell me this chaoter too!**

 **ReinaFrey36: Me too I'll try to update more often :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter besides the plot.**

 _Nanoha's POV_

Time slowed down as our eyes met. These cold eyes I hate so much. These cold eyes that destroy everything I love. My feelings of fear are overtaking me. I feel my limps go nimd as I try to run away. The eyes come closer and closer. I scream for help… nothing. Nobody is here for me. Time stops as I feel a cold hand on my face. As I wait for something to happen I felt my face neing lifted. I am face to face with the person I love. I try to grad her hand and find nothing. What? I stare down and began to scream.

''~''

''FATE!'' As my eyes began to register where I was they spottet a person lying next to me. Blond hair spraid all over the bed, strong arms holding my waist. Beautiful dark crimson eyes staring at mine. Eyes filled with worry. I hate that look.

''Nanoha,'' The softnes in that voice made it hard for me to look away. I heared a soothing sound coming from her chest and pressed my ear to it. All my worries disappeared in an instant.

''Nanoha, everything is ok. You are here in our room in my arms. Nobody is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone.'' These words sank right into my soul.

''Fate... Fate..! FATE!'' Her arms tighten around me and I could hear soft sobbing coming from above me.

We stayed like that for an unknown time. Some time after we calmed down we hear a knock on the door. Fate kissed my cheek and stood up to open the door.

''Hello? father? What are you doint here?'' Dad?

''Sorry for interupting your alone time but I wanted to speak with you. It's important and can't wait.''

Fate looked at me with a questioning look on her face. I nodded knowing what he wanted.

''Sure''

''Thanks Fate''

He came inside the room and sat on the chair oposide the bed. His face serious and hard. All his emotions were gone.

''So girls I think you should know what I am abut to say right now. As I said before it is really important. I want to talk with you about the throne.''

Not that… I really hate talking about my future responsibilities.

''Thone?'' Fate's hand tightened around mine.

''Yes, now that my daughter is married and I am growing older and older it's her duty to take it. I know that her husband is my elder daughter so I am not scrared in the slightest.'' A smal smile was forming on his face.

''That's all?'' My eyes widen at Fate's question. Really now? Does she know what it even means?

My father looked as shoked as me. I was never so happy to have to continue his legacy. That only means I get less time for myself than I already have.

''Why are you both looking at me like that? Isn't that normal?'' She was confused now.

''No, Fate everything is fine. It's just the first time I got such a clear response. Nanoha doesn't want to take over hell so we had some serious issues with this topic.''

Fate was looking with her eyes meeting mine. Questions rising throught them.

''Nanoha why don't you want to take fathers kingdom over?'' My dad stiffened in his seat and looked at the ground.

''You see Fate-chan dad wasn't always such a caring dad as now. Years ago even before he send me to school her made me learn all this princess-have-to-do-this-and-that stuff that took all my free time. I didn't gave a good childhood.'' My tail hung low. I looked up at Fate to see her reaction. She was smiling. Why?

''Nanoha, I have had some conversations with your father to this point and I see him as a loving, caring father. Nanoha I don't think he would want to give his place to someone else. I will support you on your way.'' That goofy smile was like poison.

I looked to my father and he had tears flowing down his face. I went over to his side and hugged him.

''Dad, I don't think I could do it. But… If I have help from someone I think I can?'' Fate noddet.

He thanked me and hugged me even tighter.

''So… I really have to talk to you about something else father.'' Fate? What does she want to tell him?

She went over to our drawer and pulled our a piece of paper. I recognised it and began to tremble. The pictures of my dream earlier coming back to me. A tear ascaped my eye as Fate handet the paper to our father.

He began to read. His face going red and furious in a second. He exchanged glances with me and Fate. I noddet before he threw the thing on the floor.

''What the hell is this?!'' I have never seen him this furious before. Scarred for my life I clinged to Fate's arm with all my strenght.

''Nanoha? When did you get this?'' After he saw me getting scared he tried to calm down. I looked at him and then to Fate and noddet again unable to speak, fearing my voice mind fail me.

''A few days ago. Was the first time I saw it. I think it should be around two weeks.''

He gave us a firm nod took the paper and hugged his little daughter. He stood up storming out of our room yelling for the knights.

I was still sibbing grabing Fate for dear life. She kissed me on the cheek and stood up. She walked over to the closed and took out a fresh set of clothes. We put them on and went outside to see what was happening.

We still couldn't find our father now any of the knights.

''Nanoha, I think we should just do to the garden and wait a little bit. Maybe your father just needs time to calm down.''

''Maybe you are right.''

Fate grapped my hand and we made our way to my garden. It has been a while since we came here.

''Tee?'' I said holding it out for her with my tail.

''Sure, I still can't understand how you do that… I can't''

The atmosphere was still a little gloomy but it was better that before. I was very appy about that. I leaned over for a quick peck on her lips before smiling.

 **2 hours later**

I still didn't know the reason why my father was missing and why he wanted us to come to his throne room right now.

We made our wan to the throne room. Those cold eyes were looking at me again. Was I dreaming. I jumped and hugged fate tight. She was confused at what was going on but she inderstood after she saw who was kneeling on the ground before the king.

''My dear daughter arrived. Please sit down.'' I noddet and made my way over to my seat next to him and my mum. There was a chair next to me for Fate to sit in. The room was monstrous with candels lighting it a very creepy way.

''So Yuuno Scrya will you tell me what this is'' Dad thew the paper infront of his face. He glared at me for a second and smiled afterwards.

''It's a letter for the princess. She is sucha nice child that I had to write it! Just look at her husband! That's a girls for gods sake! Hahaha! I can't believe I made such effords just for this shit! Fantastic! Fabulous! Hahahahahaha!'' He was still as sick as I remember him. I turned to Fate who gave me a kiss on the cheek to cheer me on.

''Father can I say something?''

''Sure go ahead.'' I knew that he was surprised at what I did next.

I walked over to him since he was chained. I leaned in and put my hand on his cheek. I saw Fate standing up from her seat and following me. He looked at me like he saw a ghost.

''I wont forgive you for what you did to my wife!'' I got out of Fates way as she came standing next to me. She punshed him hard and kicked his stomach.

''So are you girls finished? If yes I would like this little man to go with the guards down to the cellar.''

We both made our way to our room away from the screaming Yuuno.

That was a good day.

''So~ my lovely husband what do you want to do now?'' I asked smirking at her.

''Hmm… I don't know. Maybe going to the room and cuddling a little bit more?''

I kissed her cheek and smiled at her goofy smile.

Yep, this is the best day in a while.

 **A/N: Please review, favour, and follow if you liked the story and till next time!**


End file.
